Focal plane arrays (FPAs) have increased in photodetector array dimensions exponentially over the past several decades. This increase in photodetector array dimensions has resulted in ever expanding requirements for power, bandwidth, and complexity required to capture and transmit images from FPAs. Traditional approaches to addressing the bandwidth problem have involved the use of image compression, implemented in either hardware or software. However, these approaches require collection of the entire image, and therefore sampling of every photodetector in the FPA, before processing for bandwidth reduction. Traditional practices of compressing video data after collection have area, power and architecture complexity penalties.